


Perforce - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [988]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony plans to hold the holiday party at Gibbs' house.





	Perforce - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/13/2002 for the word [perforce](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/13/perforce).
> 
> perforce  
> By necessity; by force of circumstance.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 11: Holiday Party](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/112821.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perforce - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 11: Holiday Party

Tony sent a mass text message to the team including Jimmy, Abby, and Ducky, perforce informing them of the change in location for the holiday party. After they arrived back at Gibbs place, Tony quickly set about exploring Gibbs' house more thoroughly. He was determined to make this the best holiday party the team ever had.

Gibbs watched Tony run around his house with an amused quirk to his lips. “Don’t go overboard.” Gibbs ordered as he headed down to the basement to work on his boat while Tony figured out what he wanted to do for the party. 

Even Gibbs command couldn’t dim Tony’s enthusiasm, however, and he immediately started planning. First thing to do would obviously have to be getting a tree, so that they could decorate it and have a place for the presents they’d be exchanging. Hopefully, they could get the tree tomorrow after work. 

They'd need mistletoe, of course, and Christmas decorations for the rest of the party areas. He could get Abby to coordinate the food and Tim the drinks. This would be the best team holiday party ever.

Unfortunately, they still had work tomorrow. Tony considered heading back to his apartment instead of staying at Gibbs, but he was too excited about the holiday party. Speaking of Gibbs, Tony headed down to the basement.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting us have the holiday party here.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony was still on this? “Come here.”

Tony walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs pulled him into his side, wrapping his arm not sanding the boat around Tony’s waist. Gibbs paused his sanding long enough to drop a brief kiss on Tony’s nose. 

“You know I’m doing this for you, right? I just want to make you happy.”

“I know. I can’t believe the lengths you’re going to to try and make this right. It makes me want to believe again, Gibbs.”

“Then believe Tony. I’m right here waiting for you.”

“Don’t hurt me again, Gibbs.”

“I won’t, Tony, and please call me Jethro again.”

“Are you sure?”

“That I want you to call me, Jethro? Of course.”

“No, no. Not that. I mean about using your house for the team holiday party.”

“Just don’t go overboard. Otherwise, so long as you’re happy I’m happy.”

“Thanks, Gibbs.” Tony pulled him close and kissed Gibbs excitedly.

Gibbs returned the kiss. How could he do anything else? He couldn’t help wondering what had triggered it, however.

Tony pulled back after thoroughly kissing Gibbs, leaving Gibbs stunned. “By the way, Boss. I’m taking the couch. You’ll have to sleep in your bed tonight or under the boat.”

With that Tony skipped back upstairs and flicked the TV on. It came up on the hallmark channel, which was running 24/7 holiday movies. Now, it was playing Hitched for the Holidays.

Normally, Tony would never dare to watch this at Gibbs’ house given he recognized it as a romantic movie that would liked be termed a chic flick. He’d have been too scared of angering Gibbs, but tonight he figured he could get away with it. He actually hoped Gibbs meant what he said and that in the future they’d be able to watch movies like this together.

After Gibbs recovered from the kiss, he went back to working on the boat. He debated joining Tony upstairs, but didn’t want to push too hard. Still he couldn’t spend the whole night down in the basement when Tony was just upstairs on the couch.

Gibbs finally ventured out of the basement to see how Tony was doing, only to find him fast asleep on the couch with the TV running holiday movie specials. Gibbs covered Tony with a blanket and turned off the TV. Grabbing a blanket for himself, he headed back down to the boat. It was going to be a long night under the boat.

The next morning Gibbs woke up grumpy with his back aching from the cold cement floor despite the blanket. He started the coffee pot before getting in the shower hoping that the warm water and hot coffee would ease his pains. It usually didn’t work, but he always hoped. 

Tony jumped out of bed as the smell of coffee awoke him. He heard the shower going and assumed that’s where Gibbs was, so he decided to start breakfast. He knew Gibbs would want to be on the road quickly, so he didn’t do anything fancy.

He just scrambled some eggs and cooked some bacon. He popped some waffles into the toaster as well. By the time Gibbs got out of the shower, his house smelled fabulous.

“Wow. This smells amazing.”

“Well you cooked yesterday, I decided to return the favor.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Gibbs gave him a genuine smile. While his aches hadn’t gone away, he had to admit the surprise breakfast made them easier to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
